Draconis Realm Wiki
Introduction Drealms is an RP place set in a fantasy setting with a unique power system as well as dynamic lore and characters. Getting Started There are a few things you need to know about Drealms before you're ready to RP. *The Three A's Energy System (Aka the power system) *The Lore *Realms (The unique universe that the RP takes place in) Changes from Oldrealms Oldrealms was the version of Drealms before the rework which led to the place being what it is today. The main reasons for the rework taking place are: #It allowed people to start over with already developed characters so that people can redo them and change any mistakes they regret doing. Though people were encouraged to fix their characters, they could always port their characters and their relationships from Oldrealms to Newdrealms. #It allowed the admins to redo the lore. The history of Oldrealms place was that it started off as a branch off from Kritana, another RP place. As people moved from Kritana to Oldrealms, many of them kept their most important characters. As such, Oldrealms half-followed Kritana lore, while there was new lore being added to it at the same time. It was a bit of a mess, so it allowed for a fresh start on everything. One significant change was the Realms system. #It allowed for the new The Three A's system to take effect. In Oldrealms, the Three A's system was badly done and introduced after many important characters were already established. As such, the old system was very biased towards mages and aura users. In Newdrealms, characters are now balanced and spread out between each of the three energies. Some Guidelines to Make Everything on the Wiki More Organized and Clean *When you post your pages, please include links to already existing wiki pages, or update your old ones when you make a new page. (go into the classic editor and click on the chain button) *Seperate your page with headings (at the top of the page, there should be a button that says Normal text. use Heading 2 to make big headings, and heading 3 to make subheadings) **also make sure to seperate your content with a lot of paragraphs to make it easy to read. people don't like reading huge walls of text *Remember to add the page to its appropriate category (at the bottom of the newly created page, there should be a small section where you can add your page to a category. i.e. Aero Hono is a character, so it should be added to the Character category) *When you write your pages, it'd be better not to write it as if from a storyteller's viewpoint. Pleaaaaase write it from a third person-omniscient point of view. It's ok to put opinionated statements in the page ("said character is a very powerful fighter") tho *you don't HAVE to follow any of these rules. but it makes everything look so much better and in turn just makes your character/race/whatever you're writing about so much better. just remember to not take things seriously, this is only rp stuff afterall Category:Character